Wizards And Ninjas?
by xMulticoloredx
Summary: Rookie 9 Is Sent To Hogwarts To Protect It From Any Harm That Comes That Way? What Do The Wizards Do? What Are Orochimaru And Voldemort Planning Together? R&R! Couplings Included!
1. Chapter 1

Wizards And Ninjas?

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Or Harry Potter, Or Anything That Comes Up In This Story. I DO Own A Cup Of Water.....**

**A/N: This Is The First Chapter To Wizards And Ninjas! Thanks For Taking You Time To Read This Fanfiction :]**

**This Is My Third Fanfiction, And My First Crossover. I Hope I Don't Mess Anything Up. This Takes Place During Harry's Sixth Year At Hogwarts.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: What Has Voldemort Done To Your Brain?

The train rattled through the lush country area, flashing by. It was going at a breakneck speed. The riders were hardly bothered by it. Harry sat with his friends in the train compartment, all of them trying to rest up a bit before the long night. It was going to be their sixth year. Harry could see Cho Chang and her friends in a compartment near them. He quickly adverted his eyes. Hermione was sitting, leaning back on the chair, with Crookshanks on her lap, purring quietly. Ron was staring out the window, not even trying to go to sleep anymore.

Harry sighed. It had been hours since they had left the platform. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had talked for a few hours, but then, they all started running out of things to talk about, so Hermione had proposed that they all get to sleep so that they could spend a late night on their first day back, Harry was wide awake. Last year had been horrible. He hoped that this year would be better. He turned his head towards the window again, as Ron got up to buy something from the trolley. He stared blankly at the familiar lands, flashing by, barely recognizable. His eyelids were drooping for a while. The silence in the compartment calming. Just as his eyes were about to close, he saw something. Something outside that made him think he was crazy. He jerked up, the sudden movement alerting his two friends.

"What? What is is Harry?" Hermione rubbed her eyes, staring at Harry, who was staring out the window.

"I... I just saw someone. Someone running next to the train. Going faster than the train actually He had on a weird outfit, blond hair, and a weird mask. He took his mask off, then he saw me watching him. Then, he waved at me, and darted away." Harry sat still, watching for any other sudden movement. "But then, there were about 9 other people with him. All wearing pretty much the same thing. Their masks were all different though... And I think one even had pink hair..."

"Bloody hell Harry! What has Voldemort done to you? Is he making you hallucinate too?" Ron stared at him like he was crazy.

"Hate to agree with him, but Rom's right. Nobody can run as fast as this train. Even with spells. I don't even think there IS a spell for it!" Hermione pet Crookshanks, who had jumped at Harry's movement.

"Nevermind...." Harry continues to stare out the window, ignoring his friends now, who were still staring at him strangely.

"Guys. The trains 'bout to arrive. Sure you don't want to change into your robes?" Neville came in, interrupting their silent moment.

"Thanks Neville. Well Harry. Let's get our robes out." Ron grabbed his bag from above, handing Hermione hers and Harry his. They all took their robes out, and slipped them over their outfits, feeling comforted by the familiar feeling of the soft fabric.

"It feels good to be back." Hermione smiled, staring at the distant figure of the castle. Hogwarts. They had finally arrived.

"Yeah... Same here." Harry smiled wide. He was overjoyed. He might have some of his worst memories here, but Hogwarts still felt like home to him.

---------At Dinner

"Welcome back to those who are returning, and welcome to the new students. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster. A new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher has been hired. Now. Before you all become too preoccupied by the excellent feats, I have a few announcements. This year, we have a few visitors. It is best to not provoke them. I would be amazed if you do manage to provoke them in the first time though. However, I still ask you to try not anger them, for it could lead some of the castle being destroyed." At this, students quieted, and looked around the room. They didn't see anyone...

"How could anyone possibly destroy the castle? It has spells protecting it! It's impossible! I refuse to believe so!" Hermione shook her head, ignoring Harry and Ron's rolling of their eyes.

"Now. Before I officially ask for them to show themselves, would anyone want to venture a guess at where they are? One at a time please. Hands raised." Dumbledore smiled, happy that they had a little chance at a little game before the feast. A few student raised their hands. He pointed at a girl who was sitting with the Ravenclaws.

"Are they outside the door?" She asked, sure that they were just waiting for Dumbledore to call them in. However, Albus shook his head, smiling. He asked a few more questions. Some students answered on the roof, behind the teachers, below the tables (At that, everyone ducked their heads under the tables, to see nothing there out of the ordinary.). Dumbledore chuckled as more people raised their hands, intrigued.

"Now now. Our guests are probably tired of waiting. All of your guesses were wrong. Now. Would you guys please introduce yourselves to the students?" The students looked frantically around, wondering where their guests were. Suddenly, the shadows on the walls seemed to move.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A girl from the Hufflepuff table shot up, pointing at the walls, the first one to notice. When everyone else looked to see what she was so shocked about, they too saw the shadow. Then, pandemonium broke loose.

"IT'S THOSE THINGS FROM THE QUIBBLER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Don't know if I spelled that wrong)

"You mean a Nocklepoose (Made up)?" A girl with blond hair asked calmly as she sat up, staring intriguingly at the shadows, "They eats your brains out, and are known to be invisible..."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE HELP US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" More students got up, trampling others, and running towards the door.

"PLEASE!" Dumbledore shouted over all the noise. "Calm down. Now. Please sit back down, and wait for them to come out." As he said this, the shadows detached themselves, and the forms of ten people were visible. They all wore the same outfits.

There was a blond guy, wearing a white vest with a black undershirt beneath. He had plain simple black pants, and some sort of container strapped around his leg. His shoes were also black, and looked like something a ninja would wear. His hair was spiky, and a mask hid his face. The mask had the patterning and shape of a fox/kitsune. Next to him was a girl with dark blue hair. She had on a mask that looked like cat, the markings blue. Further on was a girl with long pink hair. She had on a bird shaped mask, the markings red. There were two guys with black hair. One had a hairstyle that looked like a duck's butt in the back, The other had short flat black hair. The one with the spiky hairstyle had on a regular mask, with red swirl like patterns on it (Haku's mask without the wave village symbol). The one with the flat hairstyle had on a dog like mask. On the other wall was a guy with long brown hair, tied at the end. His mask was shaped like a hawk's head, and his markings were black. Next to him was a girl with brown hair, her hair in buns. Her mask was shaped like a hawk's too, but her mask had more markings on it. There was also two blond girls. One with four ponytails, and one with long bangs, covering half of her face, and a high ponytail. The one with the four ponytails had on a mask that was normal, and had only a few markings here and there. The girl with the long bangs had a cat-like mask on. There was another guy with black hair, who had his hair tied back into a sharp looking ponytail.

The students blinked. There were people there..... From out of the shadows.... What kind of magic was that? Before anyone could blink again, the ten figures were gone.

"Please. Look up here, our guests will introduce themselves." Dumbledore waved over to the ten people that were now standing there. The students now freely gawked. How the hell had they gotten up there so fast?

"Hello." All ears were focused on the speaker. It was the blond guy. "What's shakin'?" The guy pulled off his mask, revealing a grinning face, blue eyes startling, black whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Naruto..." The pink haired girl growled. She pulled off her mask, revealing a practically flawless face, with emerald green eyes, frowning at the blond. All of them had by now, pulled their mask off. The dark blue haired girl had white eyes, with no pupils. A few people wondered if she was blind. The brown haired guy also had the same eyes, making it now obvious that they were related through blood. Something the students realized was that they were all perfect looking. All of them. Not a single one of them with something that looked wrong with them.

"Anyways! I'm Naruto."

"I'm Sakura." Sakura smiled and waved.

"I-I'm Hinata." Hinata also smiled, although bashfully.

"I'm Sasuke." Sasuke said after, face composed. He could see Sakura giggling at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I'm Ino." Ino smiled like the other girls. They didn't want to overwhelm the students too much.

"I'm Neji." Neji nodded slightly, eyes closed.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten grinned at Neji, holding in an urge to poke him in the ribs. Trying to act cool....

"I'm Shikamaru." Shikamaru gave a lazy wave.

"I'm Sai." Sai smiled his fake smile. He didn't need to actually smile at the strangers.

"And I'm Temari." Temari smirked, crossing her arms.

"These are our guests. They have been asked to come here to help watch over the students this year. If you are wondering if they are wizards, no they are not. They're ninjas." Dumbledore said the last part like something he said everyday. A few giggles were heard from the students. One raised her hands.

"Professor, not meaning to be rude, but ninjas do not exist anymore." The girl with unruly brown hair stated clearly, eying the quests quietly.

"That's what I thought about wizards a few days ago. But you know, I was proved wrong." Temari snorted, ignoring the girl's insulted face.

"No matter how ridiculous this sounds, ninjas DO exist, but not in our worlds, I guess you can say." Professor McGonagall said calmly from the desk behind Dumbledore.

"Thank you Minerva. These guests will not be noticed if they don't want to be. They will hear you if you need them, and they will be everywhere. If you find something that looks suspicious, come report to one of the staff, or one of them. Now, may the feast. Begin." With that, the ten guests vanished again, as Dumbledore lifted his hands, and plates of delicious looking food appeared on the tables. The students turned back eventually, and started to gorge out on the food.

"Man. Think Dumbledore's finally cracked?" Ron asked his two friends.

"Don't be rude Ron. Just eat." Hermione frowned, not satisfied with the answer she got. Was Dumbledore saying that there was another universe?

"That's the people I saw. Outside the train." Harry muttered.

"So you weren't hallucinating!" Ron said, his mouth full of food.

"Far from it!" They all turned around to see Naruto, standing with a plateful of food. Hinata was also next to him, smiling softly.

"Mind if we sit here?" Hinata asked. They heard a faint accent in both of their voices. They did look foreign. Hermione, Ron, and Harry's eyes widened, and they shook their heads.

"Great! Thanks!" Naruto grinned and sat down next to Harry, Hinata next to him.

'W-where are your other friends?" Hermione asked, getting the courage to speak up after a few minutes of awkward silence (For them).

"We're supposed to each sit at a table, and eat. Dumbledore insisted. I would have been fine with a rabbit, but I haven't had proper food since the train, and the was an onigiri!" Naruto was pigging out, Hinata eating her food less messily.

"A rabbit?" Ron cocked his head, wondering if there was something wrong with Naruto.

"Yeah! We have to hunt our food when our supplies run out." Naruto grinned, taking a drink of water that was nearby. He didn't really like the other drinks.

"Naruto-kun. Sasuke and Sakura have sat down at the Slytherin table with Neji and Tenten. Since the two girls are with our ice boxes, they'll be fine, and they're the most attentive. Shikamaru and Temari are sitting down at the Ravenclaw table, and Sai and Ino are sitting at Hufflepuff.

"Alright! That's perfect! Sai and Ino said they would prefer to avoid any chances at a fight anyways." Naruto picked up a piece of ribs, munching happily.

Harry was silent through the whole thing. They seemed nice enough, but could Hogwarts trust them? Did they have any other intentions? And how could Dumbledore trust these weird people, who called themselves ninja? Harry had no clue, and he knew that he would figure out sooner or later. But for now, Harry simply enjoyed his dinner.

**Was That Good? What Was That One Pumpkin Drink That Harry Likes So Much? I Don't Wanna Look Through My Books :P Please Review What You Thought About This Fanfiction! I Have No Idea How Exactly I Want This Story To Go... Any Suggestions? I'm Just Writing Whatever I Think Up Down.... I Didn't Want To Go Too Far Into The Description, So I Skipped A Lot Of It.. Now The Chapter Seems Rushed.... Most Of My Storied Do Though x]. Laters!**


	2. Nay?

Sorry for the long wait, but it took a while for all the big stuff to pass after STAR testing!!!!!!! So I apologize for the wait, and I have now begun the process of picking which story to update. All I know is that Wizards and Ninjas will NOT be the one that I update. That one is a free project, and I do not wish to update it anytime soon.

Metamorphose and Static Shock are the two choices since Vampire Kisses STILL is not getting reviews. If this carries on for a while, I will update, but I have no idea.

Toodles!


End file.
